


[Fanvid] The Librarians || Ezekiel/Cassandra || Ordinary Day

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Librariansshipathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Librarians fanvid for The LibrariansShipathon Casekiel week over on tumblr. Requested by Rachel (battlships.tumblr.com).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] The Librarians || Ezekiel/Cassandra || Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battleships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/gifts).



On YouTube:

[The Librarians || Ezekiel/Cassandra || Ordinary Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJ72SO7BUPo)

Or on Vimeo:

[The Librarians || Ezekiel/Cassandra || Ordinary Day](https://vimeo.com/180529032)


End file.
